Love's Way
by Tak Dragon
Summary: Written for the Spamano Valentine Challenge on Tumblr. Antonio has a crush on his Latin teacher, Lovino Vargas. And not just a little crush… His friends help him out, trying to get them together. However, a school trip is coming up, and the three friends wouldn't be the Bad Trio if nothing bad happened to them.


**Hello everyone~! This is the story I wrote for the Spamano Valentine challenge on Tumblr. This present was for _Sheenawilde. _I myself like it a lot~ I hope you will, as well! **

**And for the ones who are still waiting for an update for Nostalgia and Un cielo lleno de tomates, they will come. I have been very busy lately, and I have been trying to write. I hope they will come soon, and don't fear, I will never stop writing them.**

* * *

It was a nice day – the sky was a bright blue, there were almost no clouds to be seen, and the sun was shining brightly and almost happily. All of the students were outside, laughing and enjoying the fact that they were able to have a free afternoon, or they were inside, talking with their friends. There was only one student that was still working hard, sitting in a lonely corner of an empty classroom. Almost all of the other kids were already gone, and right now, only the teacher was still there.

The man looked up as soon as he noticed that he was not the only one in the classroom. "Hey... Don't you need to go somewhere? Home, for example?" he groaned, his Italian accent still slightly audible.

The student shook his head, brown curls dancing on top of it. "No... Well... I... I had a question. Can I discuss this with you, privately?"

The teacher stared at the younger boy for a while, and then he nodded. "Yeah. Wait here, and I will come back soon." With those words, he left the classroom.

Antonio stared at the bag on the desk. He let out a sigh, as he thought about his teacher. The man looked handsome, everyone in the school seemed to think so. Antonio was one of them, of course. He really liked a lot about his teacher. His butt, for example. And his eyes. They looked really special. And his voice, he could dream every time he heard that voice. He wished his life would be narrated in that voice. It was simply... beautiful, he thought. He wanted to hear it more often.

However, that was not the only reason that Antonio wanted to speak to his teacher. It wasn't that he had been looking for an excuse to do so, either. He really had a problem. He wasn't good at Latin.

And let that be the subject that his extremely hot teacher taught. Oh god, Antonio didn't know if he should be lucky or really, really... sad. His teacher would... not be very happy to know that he didn't understand anything of it...

Before he could think any more, the door opened again, and Antonio sat straight up in his seat. Mr. Vargas entered the room, and sat down on top of his desk. "Come here," he said.

Antonio stood up, grabbed his bag, and dragged it towards the desk, where he stood in front of the teacher. "Mr. Vargas," he started. Then, he fell silent. Right from where he was he could just look at the man's collarbone, and- Oh no, he should not think about this...

"What do you want?" the teacher asked, his voice shaking Antonio awake from his thoughts.

He showed Mr. Vargas an awkward smile. "A-Ah... Well... I... As you... May have noticed, I... My..." He let out a soft sigh, running his hand through his hair and trying to relax. Just calm down, and just try to... to just answer. "I'm not that good at Latin," he eventually decided, smiling sheepishly.

The teacher glared at him for a little bit with his oh so beautiful eyes, and then he nodded. "I see. What do you want me to do about that? Do you want me to teach you properly? One on one?"

Oh god. He was going to faint, right here, the thought of having _private _conversations with his hot as _fuck _teacher...

"Y-Yeah. That... would be... nice," Antonio managed to say, as he inwardly cheered. He was really going to do this. It was even better than he had imagined...

"Good, then. I will see you after class, on Monday," Mr. Vargas said. "Come on, go, it's a free afternoon. Don't stay here longer than necessary. Make sure that you have your stuff with you, and after school, you can come right to this classroom. I will be there."

Antonio nodded quickly. "Thank you!" he said quickly, before a bright smile appeared on his face. "I will see you later!" He waved at his teacher, and then he quickly left the room. He couldn't be happier. And, to be honest, how much he loved the weekend and sleeping... he was looking forward to next Monday. Secretly.

* * *

Antonio breathed in deeply. He tried his hardest to relax. The only thing he had to do now was to knock on the door, and step in. There was nothing strange about that. He didn't know why he was so nervous now, but somehow he wasn't able to help it.

Right after he had let out a sigh and finally built up the courage to step forward, he suddenly felt something around his shoulders. An arm. A very familiar arm. He looked up, and saw there a very familiar face.

"Gilbert!" he called out in slight surprise, and a grin appeared on his face. "What are you doing here?"

The albino grinned back at him. "Well, I saw you standing around here, and I thought, why not help you?"

Before he knew it, the door had been opened, and Antonio was pushed inside. He looked back at his friend, however, the door was already closed again, and the Spaniard was alone. Except for his teacher, who was sitting on top of his desk once again – it seemed to be his favourite spot – and staring at Antonio as if he were stupid. Which he probably looked, at the moment.

The student quickly stood up, dusting off his knees, and then looking at the teacher with slightly red cheeks. "I-I'm sorry for that!" he exclaimed quickly. His face was burning. Ah, it was so, so stupid...

Mr. Vargas stared back at him, and then shook his head. "Well. At least you found your way in." The Italian stepped down on the ground, and then he only stopped when he was in front of the other. Antonio looked up at him, gasping a little. Had he done something with his hair...? For some reason, he looked even more handsome than usual. Ah, well.

"Latin," he muttered, and he searched in his bag. With a proud smile, he grabbed the book, and held it out in front of him. "Here! I didn't forget it!"

Mr. Vargas nodded. "Right. You aren't as dumb as I thought you would be."

Well, Antonio had no idea if he should see that as a compliment or an insult… He decided for the first one, optimistic as he was. He kept showing the teacher a bright smile, which was only returned with a scowl. Well… You couldn't have everything you wished for. Antonio was long glad that his teacher agreed to meet him, and help him with his schoolwork.

Mr. Vargas let out a groan, as he crossed his arms. "Well. Whatever. Let's go now, we need to start soon. Don't forget that this is my free time you are using."

Antonio nodded, already feeling a tad guilty about it. But, he really needed some help… and his teacher was, most likely, the only one who could do that. Or maybe not the only one, but the only one that Antonio wanted to help him. If that made any sense. Probably not.

He sat down at one of the desks, and he could feel himself becoming more and more nervous as Mr. Vargas sat down on the chair next to him. It looked kind of silly, maybe, with his long legs. But then again, he was just a little taller than Antonio himself, so it was alright.

The older man took the book, and placed it between them on the table. He opened it. "Tell me which parts you find difficult."

Antonio did so, though he kept swallowing every time he glanced over at the Italian. It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable, it was just… _those lips…_

Yes, he was being really, really strange. And for some reason, he did not mind that at all. As long as Mr. Vargas was here to help him. Yes. Then it would be alright.

The rest of the lesson went alright, Mr. Vargas explained him a few things Antonio did not get before, and to be honest, he had learned a lot once they were done. That was not to say that he would still remember on their next lesson, but that was alright. Eventually, he would get there. As long as he could stare at Mr. Vargas' lips while he talked. It was simply… _hot_.

Antonio stood up, and he gently placed the book back in his bag. He looked at Mr. Vargas, still wanting to say bye to him. However, the other man was doing something completely unexpected. He was holding his hand out…

Should he grab it…? Of course he should… Otherwise it would be rude. Very rude. And so Antonio held his hand out too, grabbing the Italian's hand. He immediately noticed that it was both strong and soft at the same time. Antonio liked it… a lot more than he should, maybe.

He shook hands with his teacher for a small while, and then they parted again. "Well… See you tomorrow," the Spaniard muttered.

"Yeah. Until then."

Wait… Was that a smile, or was it just the light, blinding him? Or maybe- no, he would not go into that direction. Stupid, Antonio.

But anyway, he was pretty sure that it was a smile that Mr. Vargas was showing him. So Antonio smiled back, bright and happy. It was rare for him to see this man smiling so much, and he liked it. It was pretty adorable, in his opinion.

He almost forgot that he was still supposed to move and think and simply do things, so he quickly pulled his hand back, laughing, because he had no idea what else to do. He felt… very stupid, to be honest…

Just trying to burn that beautiful smile into his memory, Antonio stared at the teacher for a while, before he turned around, and walked away. He was almost out of the door, when…

"You forgot your bag."

Oh. Well, he was getting good at this…

He quickly turned around, and grabbed his bag from the table, a blush spreading on his cheeks. God, this was embarrassing… How did he even think of this!?

"W-Well, bye!" he yelled quickly, and he left the classroom.

* * *

He looked up when he suddenly heard something buzzing near him. He sat up, stretching, and then he grabbed his phone. He looked at the screen, he had a text. From… Francis. Oh god, this day couldn't be better. And now don't get him wrong, he was alright with Francis, but… he feared the worst. That being that Gilbert had… talked.

As soon as he opened the message, he was that this was, indeed, the case. It stood there, in huge letters.

_**How did it go?**_

Horrible, Antonio thought. He had been way too awkward. It was not good. Not good at all. But he didn't want Francis to know such things. So, he decided to make the truth a little bit more beautiful, by telling him that it went alright.

Soon enough he got another text. He was almost afraid to open it, but… he did so, anyway.

_**Did he ask you on a date?**_

Oh. Oh god. Only the thought of it already made Antonio want to… do undefined things.

But, sadly, or maybe luckily, that hadn't been the case. Mr. Vargas had just helped him with the work, like a good teacher should do. And a good teacher wasn't going to ask his students on a date. Nope.

Though it would be nice if he could…

He had no idea why he was even thinking about this. It was making him slightly uncomfortable.

With a bright blush, he responded that this wasn't the case. Unfortunately. However, while he waited for Francis to text him back, he suddenly heard a knock on the door. Who could that be…? Probably some business partner of his mother's. Well, he couldn't leave this person out into the cold. Even though it was sunny. But it was the thought that counted, wasn't it?

So he stood up, and opened the door, expecting one of the tall men to be standing there… but instead it were them.

Gilbert and Francis.

Oh, life was so great…

Antonio smiled happily at the sight of his friends. "Hello~! What are you two doing here…?"

Francis stepped forward, placing an arm around Antonio's shoulder. "Well, well… We came here to… hear some stories, Antonio~"

The Spaniard blushed a tad, and he quickly went inside. "F-Follow me."Even though there was nothing special to tell them, maybe they could help him clear up his mind. Because he really did not know what to do at most times…

He sat down on the comfortable couch he had been lying on when he got his texts from Francis - that sly bastard, that meant he was already on the way while he sent those - and patted the spots next to him. "Come sit here," he muttered.

His friends sat next to him, Gilbert on his left side, and Francis on the right. Antonio took a deep breath.

"Well, what was that~?" Francis hummed, a wide smirk on his face, as he stared straight at the Spaniard's face. "What happened? You surely did ask him for a date, or not? Not even a kiss?"

Antonio couldn't be redder. This wasn't helping at all… He let out a soft sigh, and shook his head. "Of course I didn't! He is my teacher, I can't just ask him out! Everyone will think I am crazy! He will think I am crazy! Then he will never want to teach me Latin anymore!"

A cackle from Gilbert was heard next to him. "Don't worry, Toni, he has the hots for you! I can just see it!" Antonio wondered where exactly he got that information from. "And besides, I won't think you are crazy." Probably because Gilbert was crazy, as well.

"I don't think so," Antonio said softly. "He probably thinks he is just my teacher, and that's all he is, too."

"Well, I have a plan," the white-haired boy next to him said. "You know that trip we're going on, in a few weeks? Well, when we are going there, we have to split up into groups, each of which go with one teacher. What do you say if I… make sure that you get into a group with that hot teacher of yours?"

Antonio blushed, once again. "B-But, Gilbert! I don't think that will work, really! They won't listen to just a student! Besides, I think it would be really, really weird to have someone wanting to be in the same group as a _teacher_…"

This time, it was Francis who spoke. "Ah, don't worry, my dear Antonio. We will find a way. And, trust me, everyone wants to be in the same group as that teacher… He is really handsome, after all, I always hear everyone saying that. They won't be surprised."

"Trust us," Gilbert added.

Antonio looked between the two of them, and then a huge smile appeared on his face. Even though his friends were really weird… he was glad that they were there for him.

* * *

Finally, the day of the trip had arrived, and Antonio would be lying if he said that he wasn't terribly nervous. He had come to school very early, for a reason he did not even know. He was one of the only ones, at the moment. Other than him, there were only a few kids who always came early, and, of course, the teachers. One of them being… Mr. Vargas.

Antonio smiled softly at the man. Even though nothing special had happened in the few lessons they had had together, the student did receive a smile from the teacher. Could he be called a friend? Yeah, most likely. It made him happy.

He stood still for a while, just leaning against the wall, until Mr. Vargas made his way towards him. Antonio looked up at him in slight surprise, but still smiled towards the older man.

"These damn people…" the Italian whispered, or rather, groaned, as he stood next to the student. "They are making me carry everything around, because I'm young, they say. I still have the strength left…."

Antonio let out a soft laugh at that. "I can help you, Mr. Vargas. I can carry things too… And I don't have anything to do while I am here, anyway."

The teacher nodded, thankfully. "Let's go, then." He started to walk away, and the Spaniard followed him.

They reached a pile of bags. They looked really heavy… Antonio started to doubt if he could even carry this, all the way to the bus, but he had promised Mr. Vargas that, after all, so he didn't really have any other choice. He didn't want the other to be upset or anything. Besides, he was a hard worker - at the times that he wasn't lazily sleeping somewhere - and he could do this, he believed.

He grabbed one of the bags, and started to drag it towards the bus, before he threw it in the back. He saw Mr. Vargas next to him doing the same.

They kept repeating these actions, until everything was completely done. Antonio was panting lightly, and he leaned against a wall, looking at his teacher - who appeared to be unaffected by it.

He grinned slightly. "Well… We are done with that now… Everyone is going to be here soon."

Mr. Vargas patted Antonio on the shoulder. "Good job. Now we just have to wait until we can get in the bus."

The Spaniard nodded, and he stayed just there, watching out for his friends. After a little while he found them, and he went towards them with a happy smile. "Hello~!" he called out.

Francis waved back, while Gilbert smirked at him.

At that moment, they heard a teacher call that they could go into the bus. Antonio went towards it, however, Francis grabbed his arm. "Remember," he whispered, into the Spaniard's ear. "Remember to ask him on a date," he teased, and then he let the flustered young man go. This was not what he had expected Francis to say…

Well, anyway. He should just… go into the bus. However, as soon as he got there, he saw that most of the seats were already occupied. Even the unpopular kids already had a seat. Gilbert and Francis - those little brats - quickly sat down next to each other. Antonio looked around for a few moments, but didn't see any place where he could sit. He let out a soft whine. Now the only place he could go to was… next to a teacher.

As soon as he realised it, he narrowed his eyes, glaring at Francis, who only winked back. No doubt that he was behind this all! The devil!

He sat down in those seats, frowning a little. It wasn't that he didn't like to sit next to a teacher, but just… He hoped that it would be a nice teacher, at least. Or else… He would be really annoyed. At least he had his mobile phone with him, though, so that he could listen to music while they traveled.

It was time for the teachers to get in. Mr. Vargas counted if everyone was there, and as soon as he saw that was the case, he sat down next to Antonio, not saying a word.

The Spaniard felt his heart skip a beat, however, he kept looking out of the window, feeling too embarrassed - and a little angry at Francis - to say something to the other.

As the bus started driving, he could eventually feel his eyes slip close. He decided not to do anything against it, after all, he felt rather safe here. He was sure that there would be at least someone who was going to wake him up, when he fell asleep.

* * *

Antonio groaned a little when he felt something touching his shoulder. Pressing into it, rather. He tried to shake his shoulder, so that it would go away, but that only resulted in it becoming painful.

Eventually he decided to just open his eyes, and he stared straight into those of someone else. They were beautiful. Like shiny stones. He wanted to reach out, and grab them, and take them with him and-

"What are you doing?"

At that moment, Antonio realised that he could hear people talking around him. He could also feel the ground shaking quite a bit. And… There was someone in front of him, someone he had faintly noticed but not quite recognised yet. However, now he did.

"M-Mr. Vargas…?" he asked softly.

The man in front of him sighed. "Yeah. Get up, we have reached the place."

Antonio sat up, blushing a little when he realised that he had been leaning against the teacher's shoulder while he slept. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to focus a little and get rid of the sleepiness. "I'm sorry," he muttered, watching his classmates stepping out of the bus.

"It's alright," Mr. Vargas told him, "But just hurry up now."

They waited until all the other students were gone, thus making the way free. Mr. Vargas stood up, and waited for Antonio to follow him, before they made their way out of the bus.

They were standing near something that looked like a forest. Antonio had no way how far it would go. He looked up at Mr. Vargas, who had started to walk towards the other two teachers. He watched the three converse for a while, until they turned towards the group.

"We will head to the park now! Let's go!"

And so they went, one teacher in the front, one in the middle and one at the end, through the forest.

Antonio was still very sleepy… He didn't even notice that he had started to walk behind a little, until he suddenly got called by a teacher. He looked up, and nodded, as a sign that he was going to hurry up now, and he went a little faster.

However, at that moment, he noticed that his shoe was not tied anymore. He knelt down, after motioning for Gilbert and Francis to wait for him, and then he started to tie it back up.

He stood up, and… couldn't see the group anywhere anymore. "Oh no…" he said softly.

"Let's go, quick!" Francis said, as he started running towards the direction the group had walked in.

The three of them ran and ran and ran, but… then they came towards a place in the forest where the path went in two different ways.

"Should we split up?" Gilbert asked, but Antonio quickly shook his head. "No way. Haven't you seen horror movies? Splitting up is a really bad idea."

Francis nodded, agreeing with Antonio. "Yeah. Let's just choose one way to go to. If we reach them, then we have chosen the right way, if not, we just go back. They can't be that far, after all the only thing you did was tying your shoes again."

Antonio frowned a bit. "But… I am really slow with my shoes…"

"That doesn't matter," Gilbert interrupted. "I do not want to waste more time than we have to. Let's go now." With those words, he started running.

They ran and ran and ran, but couldn't find anyone. Right when Francis suggested they could go back… "There! I can hear them!" Antonio exclaimed, and he started to run towards the direction of the voices - even though he was already very exhausted.

"There! At the other side of the river!" Gilbert yelled, pointing at it. "The voices are coming from there!"

"We have to get to the other side, quick!" Francis shouted. He went towards a small bridge that lead to the other side, though it looked old, and wet. The wood looked rotten from the water that had been splashing against it. However, they had no other choice than to go here, otherwise they would completely lose the group again.

At first, Francis stepped on the bridge, carefully, and with slow steps he safely made his way to the other side, even though he slipped a few times. "It's safe enough!" he called out.

Gilbert went next, and Antonio followed right behind him. Though, their weight proved too much, and the part of the bridge collapsed beneath them. Gilbert could jump to safety just in time, but Antonio stayed behind, and went straight through the wood.

He gasped from both shock and cold as his whole body suddenly was inside the water, and he could just reach out to grab a still standing piece of the wood. He looked at his two friends, fear visible in his eyes. "H-Help!" he called out. He reached for them, but they were too far away…

Francis turned around. "I will get someone to help! Gilbert, you stay here with him!"

Antonio watched as his friend ran away, and then he looked at the other with wide eyes. He was glad that he didn't have to be alone at least…

The albino stepped forward slightly, looking at Antonio helplessly. "I… I'm not going to go on that bridge, so… You have to hang in there until there will be someone to help you."

Antonio nodded, he understood. He too didn't want Gilbert to fall into the water as well.

The Spaniard just focused on the piece of wood he was holding on to. His skin was burning from holding it for so long, and it was cutting into his skin, though he had no other choice. If he let go now, he would… He didn't know what he would, but at least he did know that something bad would happen.

Right when he thought he wouldn't be able to hold it any longer, he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up, and saw… Mr. Vargas. Again. Francis was an idiot.

The teacher stood on the bridge with one foot, and then with another one. He took a few quick steps, and then jumped towards the side where Antonio, Francis and Gilbert had originally come from. That did cause the bridge to break a little further though, enough to almost make Antonio lose his grip. He let out a yelp in fear.

However, right when he let the wood go, Mr. Vargas' hand grabbed his wrist, and pulled him closer, until he was right there, on the shore, out of the dangerous water.

Still panting, he pushed himself up, until he was sitting. He looked up at his teacher, who was looking at him with a worried look. Unable to help himself, he wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him into a tight hug.

Mr. Vargas stared at him for a while, but eventually decided to wrap his arms around the slightly smaller form, holding him gently.

Antonio shivered in the older man's arms, but after a little while he looked up, his head still resting against the other's chest. He looked at Gilbert and Francis, who were still on the other side. "What… do we do? We can't come back to them…" Antonio whispered softly.

"We will stay here," Mr. Vargas answered. "You two go back to the group!" he yelled. "Tell them that we are fine!"

The two nodded, and ran back towards the group.

Antonio took a deep breath. "H-How do we come back…? I… I don't remember where we came from anymore…"

Mr. Vargas kept holding him tightly. "Shh. We will find a way."

No matter how much he actually liked the hug, the Spaniard eventually pulled away. "I… I'm sorry for making your shirt wet," he muttered, staring at the Italian's white blouse, which was now completely wet - enough to make it able to see through it. And Antonio could see-

Yeah.

"It's alright," Mr. Vargas muttered. "I'm glad that you are safe. How did you even end up there in the first place? Why were you not with the group?"

Antonio told him the story; that Antonio had been walking behind, and that he was tying his shoes, when he noticed that everyone but Gilbert and Francis were gone.

Mr. Vargas nodded. "I see… Well. We shouldn't just sit here. I think the others are gone, anyway, so we could better look for a way to go across the river."

Antonio agreed, and he stood up. For some reason, Mr. Vargas grabbed his hand. Antonio did not mind, of course.

They walked along the river for a few minutes, however, they still couldn't find any way to cross it. They had been walking for a long time now, and Antonio was feeling really horrible…

"Mr… Vargas?" he asked softly, looking up at the slightly taller man.

The teacher looked back at him. "When we are alone, you can just say Lovino."

Antonio nodded, blushing quite a bit. "A-Alright. Well… Lovino?" The name felt weird on his tongue, it was as if he was saying something illegal. But… He was allowed to say it, and that was even more strange. It did feel good to say it, though.

"I'm feeling a little cold," he continued.

Lovino nodded. "Then we go look for some place where we can stay for now." He looked around, and then he pulled Antonio away. They eventually reached a place with a few rocks, enough to get shelter from the wind. The Italian sat down, and sighed a little, while Antonio sat next to him.

The two of them stayed silent for a little while, just staring at the trees in front of them. Only after a little while did Antonio finally have the courage to open his mouth again. "Mr- I mean, Lovino? Can I ask you a few questions?"

The teacher raised a brow, glancing over at the slightly younger boy. "Why?"

Antonio swallowed, but then he smiled brightly. "Well, I figured we have nothing else to do, so we can just get to know each other, right? I thought this was the perfect chance~"

Lovino stared at him for a little while, and then he shook his head, as if he wanted to show Antonio that he was being really stupid. "Alright, then. Amuse me."

The Spaniard thought of another way to amuse him for a second, but then he quickly shook that thought out of his head. He didn't know what he was even thinking… This was too inappropriate! ...Even though he would not mind doing such things to Lovino…

Ah, he really should just think about other things instead of sucking this man off in the middle of a forest-

"Your age!" he exclaimed, maybe a little bit too loud… "I-I mean… How old are you? I hope it is not too rude to ask, ehehe~"

"24," Lovino muttered.

A bright smile appeared on Antonio's face. Then, if he counted… "I am 18~" he said, a happy tone in his voice. Then, he started to think of another question. "Umm…. Favourite colour!"

"Red," was the reply, without missing a beat. The younger man gasped a little. This couldn't be true… "I… I… I really like that colour as well…"

"Good for you, then," Lovino replied, seemingly uninterested… or just really annoyed. Antonio could understand that; after all, he too didn't like to be stuck in this place… Curse his luck; the sky looked as if it was about to rain really soon.

Well, another question… "Um…" he started, once again. "Do you have pets?"

"I have a cat. A fat one, at that. He is lazy, and only likes to sleep a lot… on my face." Lovino rolled his eyes. "He is really stupid…"

The Spaniard chuckled. "I can believe that~ Though… Cats are really nice. I like them. Lovi, what do you like to do in your free time?" He had accidentally blurted out that nickname, but… what had been done, had been done, and he couldn't change it now. He hoped Lovino would not mind it.

Indeed, he didn't, or he just had not heard it, that was also a possibility. Anyway, he didn't respond on it.

"I like to sleep." Like owner, like pet, Antonio guessed - even though he could not blame Lovino at all. "And… d-dance."

Woah, that stutter was really adorable… "I like to dance as well. Let's dance some time."

"Yeah. Let's."

"What is your favourite animal?"

"A wolf."

"Favourite time of the day?"

"Evening."

"Sexuality?"

"B- Wait, what the hell!?"

Antonio showed the other a sheepish grin. "I just wanted to know~" he hummed.

Lovino glared at him for a few seconds, but then he averted his gaze again. "Well. I like both." He crossed his arms, as if he wanted to protect himself…

The Spaniard noticed this, and he placed his hand on Lovino's shoulder. "Don't worry. I like guys as well." He showed the other a happy smile.

The taller man quickly shook his head. "No, no, that's not it, I don't give a fuck about that- It's just…" A sigh came from behind his perfect lips.

Antonio wrapped his arms around the older man, and fortunately, he got hugged back. "What is it then? Don't be afraid, I won't judge you or anything~"

"Tch, as if I would have to be afraid because of a kid like you," the Italian snorted, though there seemed to be something behind it.

"What? What is it?" Antonio asked, almost pressing his nose against Lovino's, just leaning in so that he could look at the other. He blamed it on his instict. Or stupidity. Probably both of them, actually… Not that it mattered. He could see Lovino's cheeks becoming red. That was what really mattered. Because it was adorable as shit, and Antonio could just look at this for such a long time…

"Well…" the teacher started, taking a deep breath. "I'm… I don't even fucking know why I am telling you this, but… I… am… in love. With… the wrong person."

"The… wrong person…" Antonio repeated. Well, he could say that about himself as well, who the hell was in love with their teacher!? Not that it was too bad, as long as it was this teacher - Lovino was handsome, not too old, and… But still, he was a teacher!

"Yes. The wrong person. It is not allowed, I am fucking desperate too, and-"

A peck. On the lips. Antonio quickly pulled himself back - what was he thinking!? He couldn't just kiss his teacher like that, he couldn't, but he just wanted to, and…

Strong arms were wrapped around him once again, and he was pulled close to that muscular chest. Though he was assured that he was okay, he couldn't help but to worry somewhere in the back of his mind…

Those lips, those incredibly soft lips, brushing his forehead. Antonio couldn't breathe, but he had to. He buried his face into Lovino's neck, just to spare himself the embarrassment.

"L-Lovino…?" he muttered after a little while.

"Yes?" The response he got was said in a sweet voice, a very sweet one, unlike the harsh tone that the teacher had been using a few minutes prior.

Antonio looked up, though he had to force himself to - his body was almost frozen.

"T-That person you were talking about before… Was that…" He was too afraid to continue this question…

"...Hmm." Well, that wasn't a clear answer, but-

Woah.

Wait.

They were kissing again- Antonio couldn't understand that this was really happening. Something he had wished for from the moment he saw this teacher - even though it had actually started out as a joke between his friends… He hadn't actually realised that his feelings would become this strong - maybe because he hadn't thought that this would have even one tiny little chance to become a real thing. But it was. And Antonio loved it.

Well, that was enough thinking for now. He closed his eyes, so that he could properly kiss Lovino back. It was the best kiss he had ever experienced - not that he had experienced many kisses in the first place though…

After a little while they parted again. Antonio held the man tightly in his arms. "I love you…" he whispered, almost afraid to say it - though, he felt that if it was Lovino, it would be alright.

The man looked at him for a while, and then he nodded. "...Yeah. I… love you too."

Eep, Antonio was about to melt now… It was just so sweet~ Like a little puppy! Well, honestly, it was a little weird to compare his teacher, a full grown man, with a puppy, but at the moment he just resembled one~ And it was the most adorable thing…

"But, you do know that we can't be together like this, right?"

Yeah, he had already guessed so. However, he had thought about this already. Fantasized about it. "We can. Whenever we are alone, we can be together like this."

"Yeah. When we are alone." Lovino leaned in, to press another kiss against his lips. It was a wonderful moment, honestly… "I love you," Antonio muttered again.

At that moment, Lovino suddenly pulled away. Antonio feared that there was something wrong, however, the other man simply shook his head, and stood up. "We will have to go back soon. We have to keep walking, or else we will never be able to get home… And I'm hungry as shit."

Antonio nodded, and he got up as well. Grabbing the older man's hand, they started walking again, following the river; as long as they did that, they had to reach someone, eventually…

They kept sharing kisses on their way; unable to resist it from both sides. Antonio knew that they weren't technically together, they couldn't be, it was not allowed and would have great results, but… he was sure that he loved Lovino, and that Lovino loved him, somehow, for whatever reason. Not that he cared; he was long glad that it was in fact happening.

Soon they could hear the sounds of a town in the distance. It were only vague sounds: that of cars, and other things, but that didn't matter much.

Hand in hand, they quickly went towards the place, and eventually, they reached it. It was a quite old town, looking as if it just came right out of the Middle Ages, or maybe even Roman times… but at least the people looked nice enough.

"We have to get somewhere where we can call them," Lovino muttered, looking around him.

Antonio looked around as well, and then he pointed. "There!" It was an old phone cell, however it looked still ready to be used. The two took their chance, and went into the cell.

It was only a tiny space, and they were pressed chest to chest - which only made it better for Antonio, actually. That way he could just reach down and rest his hand against Lovino's glorious ass. He was pretty sure the other had noticed it, but that didn't matter, not at all. A lot of things didn't matter anymore, Antonio noticed. As long as they were close to each other. And closer than this, they almost couldn't get. Almost… The student could almost feel his blood going to that certain place, but he could stop himself just in time… That would have been really, really awkward. Especially when they were pressed close to each other like this…

The Spaniard leaned his head against Lovino's chest, while the older man was speaking into the phone with his extremely sexy voice. It was quite peaceful…

The buzzing in his chest actually calmed Antonio down, enough to almost be falling asleep again. ...Maybe he should actually sleep at night, instead of thinking about Lovino for so long… Night after night, he had thought about him. Doing _things _with him… Things nobody should know about… but Francis had already figured it out, and no doubt that Gilbert knew about it as well.

After a little while, Lovino finally put the phone back into its place, and lazily patted Antonio's hair. "We need to go to the cafe somewhere down the street. We will be there soon enough," he muttered. "Let's go."

And thus, they left the comfortable phone cell, and went down the street. Still they were holding hands - So that they wouldn't lose each other, Lovino had explained.

They entered the cafe, the sounds of people talking reaching their ears. They sat down at a table in the corner, their legs pressed together under the table - and maybe one hand holding the other's, to be honest.

"Now we have to wait…" Lovino muttered.

Antonio nodded. He kept staring at the other man's face, imagining what it would be like to do… _things_ to him. Antonio loved staring at him, he looked so beautiful… Every part of his face was perfectly shaped. From his eyes, to his lips - Oh god, his lips, and Antonio got to touch them - to his nose, even his ears, his hair… He wanted to…

He took his phone out of his pocket, about to take a picture, but - yeah. He had fallen into the river, breaking his phone… Stupid idiot. Well, then there was only one other way. "Grab your phone," he commanded the other man. He scooted over, so that he was sitting next to him.

Lovino stared at him, skeptically, but eventually handed his phone over. "There you go."

Antonio quickly tapped his finger on the screen, until he had reached the camera. He leaned against Lovino, and took a picture of the both of them together. Then, he decided to be sneaky, and put the picture as Lovino's background - on top of putting his own number into the phone. Not that his own one was still working, but, maybe he could find some way. Ooh, he was so evil…

Lovino snorted, and pulled his phone back. "You idiot," he muttered, leaning over to kiss Antonio's cheek. It was strange, no doubt about that… But… Well, whatever…

After a while the Spaniard finally saw his classmates and his other two teachers walking into the cafe. Of course, they immediately went towards the two of them, asking how it went - though Antonio kept it vague. He didn't really feel like reliving everything… Though it did bring him a good thing. That was to be kept a secret as well, of course…

Yep, there he was, as expected. Francis immediately sat down next to Antonio, and leaned into him, not caring that he was still slightly wet.

"And?" he whispered into his friend's ear. "What happened?"

Antonio chuckled, and leaned back against him. "My wish finally got granted," he said softly, so that only Francis - and possibly Lovino - could hear it, and then a bright smile appeared on his face.

Francis patted Antonio's back, smiling back at him. "I'm proud of you, boy, you're finally learning it."

Antonio nodded. "Yes~" He then leaned in further, squeezing Lovino's hand - which he was still holding somehow.

"As soon as I graduate, I'm planning to ask him out for real~"

He then pulled back, as if he hadn't just said something dramatic - not that it had been really dramatic in the first place. He smiled up at everyone - Francis, Gilbert, his other classmates, his teachers, and eventually, Lovino - who was staring at him with a bright red face. He had heard his plan. It was so adorable~

"Well… Let's continue now," one of the other two teachers said, after a little while. Everyone got up, and headed outside. Lovino, Antonio, Francis and Gilbert were walking at the back, as usual, with the tree students - and Lovino and Antonio kept secretly stealing glances at each other, brushing their hands against each other's, acting innocently. Antonio could feel it, in his heart. There was going to be an amazing time coming on. A beautiful relationship - which had to be kept secret at first, of course, but as soon as he graduated… Ooh, as soon as he would do that, then… He would claim Lovino, his precious Lovino, all as his own. It was going to be amazing.


End file.
